Tokarev TT-33
The Tokarev TT-33 is a Soviet pistol which appears in Call of Duty: United Offensive, Call of Duty 2, Call of Duty: World at War and Call of Duty: Black Ops. Call of Duty: United Offensive Singleplayer The TT-33 is the Soviets' pistol of choice in ''United Offensive'' . It has eight rounds in its magazine with mediocre accuracy and average damage. It is best used as a last resort or backup weapon, as it can do relatively high damage at close range. However, it suffers at distance. Multiplayer This weapon's multiplayer stats are identical to its singleplayer stats. It can be a decent last resort weapon at close range, although it is inadvisable to use this weapon at distance. It can be valuable for a bolt-action user that need to get through a tight space, since bolt-action rifles can be difficult to use in close quarters. This pistol will give a player enough firepower and firing speed he or she needs to get through a tight space alive. Image:tt33_uo.png| Image:tt33iron_uo.png|Ironsights Call of Duty: Finest Hour The Tokarev is seen in the hands of every commissar in the Soviet campaign, but can never be used by the player. Call of Duty 2 Singleplayer In ''Call of Duty 2'' , the pistol differs from'' Call of Duty: United Offensive as it is now the TT-30, not the '33. It is very powerful in close quarters, although its damage suffers over distance. Multiplayer In multiplayer, it is standard issue to all players on the Soviet team. It is best as a last resort weapon, as it has a very sudden and relatively high recoil, but average damage. It also has a weak melee attack, only being advantageous in the sense that it's a quick movement compared to other weapons. Image:tt33_2.png| Image:tt33iron 2.png|Ironsights Call of Duty: World at War Singleplayer The Tokarev TT-33 is a standard pistol in the Soviet campaign. It has slightly slower reload than other pistols when reloaded mid-magazine, but it has a fast empty reload. This side arm is used mainly by the Soviet Red Army campaign as a starting pistol for each mission. It can occasionally be seen used by Soviet soldiers. It is not necessarily a bad weapon to use, and can be particularly deadly in close quarters, but a player should consider switching it for another weapon, especially on harder difficulties. Multiplayer The Tokarev TT-33 is unlocked at level 21. The pistol has the lowest visual recoil of all sidearms in the game, combined with decent damage, (equal to the Colt M1911, Walther P38, and Nambu) making it an extremely effective sidearm. An experienced user can fire the weapon at speeds faster than those of an SMG, essentially providing the user with a weapon that can outclass an SMG at close range. Although most players tend towards the .357 Magnum , if a Tokarev is used correctly it can squeeze off enough rounds to take down a player before the Magnum's recoil settles after its first shot. Since the Tokarev is the final pistol to be unlocked before the Magnum, some players tend to believe it is more powerful than the other non-Magnum pistols, but this is not the case, as all non-Magnum pistols in ''World at War do the exact same damage. File:tt33_5.png File:tt33iron_5.png|Ironsight Call of Duty: World at War (DS) Singleplayer In singleplayer the TT-33 appears only in two levels of the Russian campaign, "Wrecking Crew" and "Nuclear Secrets," as a secondary starting weapon. It has 8 rounds per magazine, fast reload and high power, capable of killing in one or two shots at any range; however it has somewhat high recoil and can be fired so quickly that a magazine can be emptied very fast, though the spare ammo is very generous (160 rounds). Multiplayer In multiplayer the TT-33 is the standard sidearm of the Russian faction, where it retails the 8 rounds magazine, fast reload and medium recoil: the damage it is lower than in singleplayer but it's still deadly at both close and long ranges. ''Call of Duty: Black Ops'' The TT-33, labeled "Tokarev" is used with a Flashlight in the mission "Project Nova" and without a flashlight later in the mission during the escape. The Tokarev has absolutley no fire cap in this game, unlike in World at War. 500px-Shot0127.jpg|TT-33 ADS 500px-Shot0129.jpg|TT-33 reloading. Note the flashlight Video 400px Gameplay with the TT-33 in Call of Duty: World at War Trivia *In Call of Duty: World at War DS, there is a mix-up for the sound files for the TT-33, as the weapon sounds like the Webley Mk IV revolver in Campaign and Quick Play. However, this situation is not present in multiplayer. *In Call of Duty: Finest Hour, during the first mission, the commissar on the boat can be seen using the TT-33. No handguns can be used or obtained in-game. *In Call of Duty 2, the iron sights are more aligned towards the left. *The semi-circle on the iron sights in Call of Duty: World at War is slanted slightly to the right. *In Call of Duty: United Offensive, while aiming down the sights, the front sight is unseen. The same is true for the M1911. *The Tokarev-33 is the only Russian pistol in World at War. *In the mission Project Nova in ''Call of Duty: Black Ops, ''when the SAS are put into last stand they pull out the TT-33 Category:Weapons Category:Pistols Category:Call of Duty: United Offensive Weapons Category:DS weapons Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops Weapons